New York Cityball
NYCball |founded = 1613 |image = 10704019 1535264796703024 8868805931270747721 n.png |caption = Best city! |government = Republic |personality = He believes to be the capital of the world (because the UN headquarters is in his clay) |language = English Italian Spanish Chinese Japanese Korean Tagalog Bisaya Russian French Polish Yiddish Hebrew Arab Pashto Urdu Bahasa Malaya Bahasa Indonesia Thai Vietnamese Afrikaans Hindi Portuguese Swedish Norwegian Icelandic Romanian and many, many more |type = |capital = City Hall, Downtown Manhattan |affiliation = New Yorkball, USAball |religion = Catholicism Protestantism Atheism Judaism Islam Hinduism Buddhism Sikhism |friends = Almost all countryballs in the world and Kuala Lumpurball (still has their twin towers) Parisball (gave me my statue) Dutch Republicball (started me) |enemies = Bostonball (sports) 9/11 Terrorists Talibanball Boko Haramball ISISball North Koreaball Westchesterball Mexico Cityball OH SWEET HELL F*** ME NO �� OH SWEET JESUS CHRIST F*** ME IN MY STEEL AND BRICK A** HELL NO!!!!! These Two Fake Cities I SHOULD BE CAPITAL Terrorist |likes = Food, culture, fashion, politics, tourism, immigrants, sports, money, economy, Wall Street, Statue of Liberty, skyscrapers, Empire State building, One World Trade Center, Chrysler building, Midtown, Central Park, yellow cabs, NYPD, United Nations building, historical hotels, superheroes being the center of the USA and the world, Scarlett Johansson, Avengers, Yankees, Mets, Rangers, Islanders (LI Scum only), Giants, Jets, Red Bulls, Knicks, Nets |hates = UPSTATE INFIDELS (aka anyone north of the Bronx), Terrorists, hijacked planes, Kebabs against them, natural disasters, Godzilla, Cloverfield monster, giant meteors, fireball, tsunami, being destroyed in movies, muggers, thieves, supervillains, nukes, zombies, Red Sox, crossed comic, Walmart, being nuked |predecessor = Dutch Colonial Americaball |intospace = With USABALL of course! |bork = N'Yörk N'Yörk |food = Hotdog, burger, New York Style floppy pizza, French fries, and many more |status = R.I.P. TWIN TOWERS!!! Never forget 9/11/01 |notes = TRUMP IS NOT MY PRESIDENT |imagewidth = default |reality = City of New York |gender = Predominately male }} New York Cityball, or simply, NYCball (b. 1624) is officially the largest city in both New Yorkball and all of USAball and is one of the most well known and one of the most populated cities in the world. His worst enemies the evil and terrifying Talibanball and Al-Qaedaball. History NYCball was founded in 1613 by a 3ball and Dutch Republicball as New Amsterdamball. UKball adopted and raised him as part of Thirteen Coloniesball. After USAball's independence he became a key entry point for immigrants, especially those from Irelandball in the 1800's. At this time his streets were filthy and he was corrupt. During the Civil War he had a big riot because he didn't want to be drafted, and USAball had to bomb him. In 1886 Franceball gave him a statue as a gift that it became the main symbol of USAball. He later played host to any and all immigrants coming in, and became USAball's financial capital in the 20th century. On September 11, 2001, 19 kebab terrorists hijacked several planes, and later two of those planes hit the 2 towers of his World Trade Center. The towers would collapse later, this terrorist attack was extremely outstanding. Despite the terrorist attack, years later New York City built a new World Trade Center. Nowadays, NYCball is one of the most popular cities in the world. Personality New York Cityball is a beautiful city with a large population. He has many skyscrapers also many actors were born there. One of the most read and most prestigious newspapers in the world is the New York Times. It celebrates many festivals and is known for its great diversity of immigrants. Other cityballs, especially around the USA, don't like him and think he is arrogant. He is one of the most featured cityballs in fiction. Facts * He owns Central Park, which is one of the most visited parks in the United States. * In the city, nearly 170 different languages are spoken. * He has many immigrants. * Many say he's the capital of the world, but he's not even the capital of his state, Albanyball is * Many years ago, thousands of Italyballs immigrated to New York (as well as other parts of the US) and created world-renowned New York style pizza. * Has five boroughs: Manhattanball, Brooklynball, Queensball, Bronxball, and Staten Islandball. * He has the tallest building in USAball called the One World Trade Center. * Was the inspiration for the Unova region in the popular Pokémon video games. He is only one of three places outside of Japanball to inspire a region, along with Franceball (Kalos) and Hawaiiball (Alola). * If he, Chicagoball, Philadelphiaball, and DCball all became states (which won't happen anytime soon, except for DCball), he would have fewer clay than all but Philadelphiaball and DCball. However, he would be the 11th-most populated stateball of USAball, and have the highest population density. * He has two hockey teams (the Rangers and the Islanders - the latter of who plays in Brooklynball), two baseball teams (the Yankees and the Mets, NYCball loves their famous Subway Series), two football teams (the Giants and the Jets - the latter plays in East Rutherfordball), two MLS soccer teams (NYC FC and the NYC Red Bulls), and two basketball teams (the Knicks and the Nets - the latter plays in Brooklynball as well) * Some crazy guy decided to run over 8 people, including five Argentinaballs and one Belgiumball (who was a tourist), and injured eleven others. ISIS's fault! Famous People That are from, Live in, or Have lived in New York City *Donald Trump *James Jebbia *Jimmy Kimmel *Cardi B *6ix9ine *50 Cent *Kareem Abdul-Jabbar *Christina Aguilera *Al Capone *Macaulay Culkin *Whoopi Goldberg *Jay-Z *Alicia Keys *Roy Lichtenstein (not the founder of Liechtensteinball) *Nas *Bill O'Reilly *Jerry Seinfeld *Neil DeGrasse Tyson *J Cole *Vin Diesel *Kevin James *Scarlett Johansson *Taylor Swift *Frederick Trump (Donald Trump's Grandfather) *Frederick Trump Jr.(Donald Trump Father) *Melania Trump *Baron Trump *Donald Trump Jr. How to draw Draw NYCball is very simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three vertical stripes, blue, white and orange # Draw a blue seal of New York City in the center # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Ykk7KVy.png Nycstronk.png Pokeball.png the largest metros.png|Rank: 1st Videos Category:Cityballs Category:USAball Category:America Category:North America Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Jewish Category:Cityballs of USAball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Cityballs of New Yorkball